The Lone Rouge
by I'll die on my feet
Summary: They call him Five. And as he slowly discovers his true identity, and what he must do not only for himself but for the future United States, he finds himself challenged at literally every waking moment. This is not only a story of a boy who must look out for his country, but he must look out for it while going against it. He is labeled a rouge criminal by his own people.


p style="text-align: left;" As I stare down the barrel of his .45, I can see my entire life in front of me. I can see different memories like they're their own monitor screen in rows upon rows. But as fast as they came, the images go. He yells at me, I see his mouth move, yet I hear no sound. Then, again time stops as a emBOOM /emgoes off, it's as if it was thunder. But I knew that it was impossible, there were no signs of a storm tonight. I saw it, almost, like a bronze or copper colored cone-like object with a vapor trail behind it to the right his ear. emA bullet./em The moment I figure out what it was time snaps back. So does his head from the impact./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" So, what better way to start of a story than the beginning? After pulling out of the Middle East in 2022, the United States started its downfall. span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 115%;"The United States needed to get soldiers somehow, and there was a shortage of volunteers, but a draft would surly cause a spanspan style="font-size: 15px; line-height: 16.8666667938232px;"rebellion/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 115%;". /span/spanI was born around this time, June 6, 2022 to be exact. This was also a time in American history that it was acceptable and even expected in some cases, to send your children to training camps./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" If you gave up your child, it was paid with a small sum of about five thousand dollars. You and your child would never meet, never know each other, you wouldn't even know what became of them. And so the government brainwashing of millions of kids would beginp  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"When you're a child, you are more susceptible to change, brainwashing, and convincing that something is a certain way. This was perfect for the corrupt government. They brought the kids in, trained them to fight, kill, take down, and serve an order without question. As they grow older, they become more and more lethal, which is inevitable since there are no weekends or days off for the first eighteen years of the kids' lives. At the age of nineteen the top ten of the class are put into further classes to become officers. What of the bottom ten? Well everyone is told they are put in labor camps, or servants and waiters for government types. It's a lie. The bottom ten is killed, taken into gas chambers like in the Second World War.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" I, sadly, was number ten in my class and strove to become at least eleven, because at the time I didn't want to become a waiter or slave. As graduation came up, I failed the move up in the class. The bottom ten and I were taken to what we thought was a labor camp for us on graduation day. They fed us well that night, I mean emwellem, like politician good. We didn't know what was up. Also, that night we were given our own rooms, which was a big deal since we grew up in barracks all of our lives. I'll admit I liked it. But what I didn't know was they were just making us feel comfortable before our executions the next day./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"So, thinking everything was all good and life was gonna take a good turn for me. That night I fell asleep, but I didn't stay asleep for long. I was awoken by being carried down a dark and quiet hallway, instantly my instincts took over and I sprang free of my captors and took two down. The third though, got behind me and took out my leg, as well as knocking me out cold in the process.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"The rumble of the engine, the foggy rain covered sky, the throbbing in my head. It all hit me like a train. Again I attempt to counter the group of strangers, but I've been buckled down to my seat.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Finally awake now, aren't you?" says a large, bearded man with dark sunglasses on, noticing my struggling against my restraints.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"My only response is an eye full of hatred and bitterness.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""A feisty one this eh?" the man says to another, smaller but equally as intimidating man to his right. The man to the right is silently reading a book.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Yes, very wild this kid." The man to the right mutters.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Who the fuck are you, and why the hell am I here?" I ask loudly.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"Still reading his book, "don't worry kid, it'll all make sense in due time." He looks up with a warm, authentic smile, "go to sleep, it might be a while and God knows you'll need the rest."p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"And when I refuse to sleep, or even shut up for that matter, he gets up and places a mask on me. I almost go out the second he releases the gas into the tube.p 


End file.
